1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for adjusting the height of vehicles, more particularly the invention relates to a device for automatically adjusting the height of vehicles, such as two-wheeled or four-wheeled vehicles, including when the vehicle is in operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The height of two-wheeled vehicles has heretofore been varied by adjusting spring seats for vehicle body suspension springs. The adjusting procedure, however, has been complicated, time-consuming, and has required an advanced degree of skill on the part of the operator.
Adjustment of the height of four-wheeled vehicles is easier than the adjustment of the height of two-wheeled vehicles, but in the systems presently known requires adjustment of pneumatic pressure for an air suspension systems, which cannot be effected while the vehicle is running or in operation.